


Esclaves du chaos

by AndersAndrew



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Weirdmageddon, Anal Sex, Angst, Bill Cipher is a Jerk, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced, Implied/Referenced Torture, Incest, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Objectification, Rape, Sexual Slavery, Shapeshifting, Triangle Bill Cipher
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:49:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7477581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill a gagné la weirdmageddon, il domine le monde, a vaincu les membres de la roue du Cipher, et garde Ford et Dipper pour son amusement personnel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Esclaves du chaos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nelja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/gifts).



Stanford traversa le hall du palais, la tête haute et la mâchoire serrée, ignorant les chaînes qui retenaient ses chevilles et ses poignets prisonniers. Il connaissait désormais l'endroit par cœur, car cela faisait d'après lui environ un mois que Bill avait lancé son weirdmageddon. Enfin, il ne pouvait pas l'affirmer avec certitude, puisque le temps lui-même n'existait plus. Le démon avait absolument tout détraqué, faisant de leur vie un véritable enfer sur Terre.  
Ainsi, il avait déjà vu la salle du trône un nombre incalculable de fois, cependant son regard ne cessait jamais de s'attarder sur les tapisseries qui représentaient les membres de la roue de Cipher.  
Il baissa néanmoins les yeux avant d'arriver au niveau de celle de Stanley.  
Assis sur son immense siège fait d'êtres humains changés en statues, Bill semblait minuscule et inoffensif. C'était cette apparence qui avait trompé Ford à leur première rencontre et il ne put s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre inférieure en le voyant.  
L’œil du démon brilla un instant en se posant sur lui.  
\- J'ai préparé un petit jeu pour toi, déclara Bill en faisant un signe nonchalant de la main à ses gardes, afin que ceux-ci les laissent seuls.  
Ils obtempérèrent prestement.  
Ford se raidit, et retint une grimace de douleur. Les tortures qui lui avaient été infligé finissaient à peine de guérir qu'on lui en infligeait de nouvelles. Pas pour lui faire avouer quelque chose, non. Ça, Cipher y était parvenu dès qu'il avait mis la main sur ses petits-neveux. Il savait que Ford ne lui dirait rien si la seule vie en jeu était la sienne.  
Non, les tortures étaient uniquement là dans le but de s'amuser, visiblement.  
Bill s'empara de la chaîne de Ford qui lui serrait le cou, afin de l'entraîner, tel un chien, vers les rideaux derrière son trône. Ceux-ci dissimulaient des couloirs, qui menaient à divers pièces de son palais. Les salles changeaient régulièrement d'emplacements, ce qui faisait que Ford ne savait jamais où Bill allait l'emmener.  
Tout ce dont il était certain, c'était qu'il n'allait pas apprécier.  
A première vue, la pièce dans laquelle ils débouchèrent était plutôt agréable. Un feu ronronnait dans la cheminée, il y faisait ainsi très chaud – et heureusement, car les vêtements de Ford étaient depuis longtemps tombés en lambeaux, Bill n'ayant pas pris la peine de lui en faire porter de nouveaux. Le sol était tiède sous ses pieds, et lisse. Les murs étaient décorés de tableaux à l'effigie du triangle, et un instant, Stanford crut reconnaître la pièce où Bill lui avait chanté la sérénade en jouant du piano – sauf que les meubles en peau humaine avaient disparus, ce qui en soit était d'un certain soulagement.  
Toutefois, à la place, il y avait une sorte de grande toile d'araignée noire, dans laquelle était piégée un mannequin fait de la même matière.  
Intrigué, Ford s'en rapprocha et tendit le bras pour toucher.  
Le mannequin se mit alors à bouger.  
\- Mon dieu !, s'écria le scientifique en reculant.  
Le démon éclata de rire. Il virevolta près du mannequin et tourna sa tête vers Ford ; ce dernier écarquilla les yeux avec horreur.  
\- C'est comme ça que tu dis bonjour à ton petit-neveu adoré ?, susurra Bill.  
La matière noire, qui en fait était issue de Bill, fondit pour découvrir le visage et les cheveux du garçon, à l'exception de ses yeux et de sa bouche. Il continua pourtant de s'agiter en criant derrière son bâillon visqueux.  
\- N'est-il pas adorable...quand il ne peut pas parler ?, déclara Bill en glissant ses doigts dans les boucles soyeuses.  
\- Ne le touche pas !, s'exclama aussitôt Ford.  
\- Oh Sixer, tu te doutes bien que j'ai fait bien plus que le toucher, rétorqua le démon. Tout le temps que nous avons passé ensemble a été très instructif. Dipper et moi avons fais connaissance...très intimement.  
\- Comment oses-tu...  
L'oeil de Bill se plissa :  
\- Rappelle-toi, Pointdexter, que tu es dans mon palais ici. Je fais ce que je veux...  
Il pinça un téton et Dipper couina en se tortillant.  
\- Ah...si réactif, chuchota Bill comme à lui-même en faisant descendre sa main entre les cuisses de l'adolescent, qui étaient maintenues ouvertes par les espèces de câbles noirs de la toile collante.  
Ford serra les dents.  
\- Arrête ça...  
\- Oh, tu es jaloux ?, dit Bill avec un éclat dangereux dans le regard. Tu en veux aussi ? Tiens, approche, viens par là.  
Il fit un crochet de son bras et agrippa les chaînes de Ford pour le forcer à avancer. Une bûche se fendilla dans la cheminée dans un craquement soudain, mais Bill n'en avait cure. Il fit disparaître les chaînes et poussa Ford vers Dipper, enroulant ses tentacules noires autour du vieil homme.  
\- Touche-le, comme il doux, et chaud...regarde...  
Les fils de la toile se mirent en mouvement, basculant Dipper en avant, la tête vers le bas et les fesses levées. Ford rougit et tenta de reculer mais la présence de Bill était trop puissante et le retînt contre son gré.  
\- Touche.  
La main de Ford se posa sur les fesses du garçon. Alors la substance noire s'écarta comme de l'eau sous l'action d'un hydrophobe. Il voulut retirer sa main mais Bill posa la sienne dessus pour la retenir.  
\- Caresse-le. Tu sens ?  
Au début, Ford ne perçut que la chaleur, qui envahissait son être tout entier, puis la douceur exquise de cette peau jeune et duveteuse.  
Mais après quelques minutes à lentement balayer la chair tendre avec ses doigts, il remarqua les cicatrices.  
\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
\- J'ai remarqué que tu préférais les chocs électriques, murmura Bill. Lui, j'ai immédiatement su que le fouet lui ferait plus d'effet.  
\- Tu es un monstre !, gronda Ford entre ses dents.  
\- En attendant, ce n'est pas moi qui suit en train de tripoter mon petit-neveu, s'amusa Bill en guidant les doigts de Stanford dans la raie des fesses.  
Ford émit un gémissement inarticulé en sentant quelque chose d'humide sous ses doigts.  
\- Oh mon dieu...oh mon dieu...  
\- Tu ne crois même pas en lui, Stanford, continua Bill d'un ton aguicheur. Mais tu crois en moi, tu sais ce que je peux vous faire. Ne penses-tu pas qu'il serait dans votre intérêt à tous deux de m'obéir ? Je vous accorderais même d'avoir du plaisir, un plaisir tel que vous n'en connaîtrez plus jamais dans votre vie.  
L'un des tentacule s'enroula paresseusement autour du sexe de Stanford et le stimula. Le scientifique frémit.  
\- Je t'en prie, pas ça...  
\- Il n'y a plus de règles, lui rappelle le démon. Plus de bien, plus de mal. Plus rien que moi, et ce que je désire. Je veux assister à ce spectacle, Stanford, et tu sais que j'y arriverais, par la force s'il le faut. Tu peux essayer de rendre ça supportable pour vous deux...ou bien tu peux résister, et je vous ferais mal, vous serez blessés, mais au final j'obtiendrais quand même ce que je demande.  
Le pénis de Ford tressaillit et se dressa fièrement contre son ventre. Bill le fit avancer un peu plus près et Ford cessa de lutter. Son sexe toucha les petites fesses, et il sentit le frisson de Dipper, ainsi que le liquide qui coulait sur ses cuisses.  
\- Ç-ça va aller, grogna-t-il d'une voix rauque et incertaine.  
Bill rit à son oreille.  
\- Tu sais que tu en as envie, dit-il tout bas.  
Le gland de Ford se posa contre l'anus du garçon. Il le pressa contre, juste pour voir, et constata qu'il était souple et s'ouvrait sans difficulté. Il se mit à trembler d'appréhension, la gorge nouée, et sa respiration s'accéléra.  
\- Tu te rappelle comme je peux changer d'apparence ?, continua Bill. Si cela peut te rassurer, il en est venu à aimer cela au point de supplier que je le prenne. Comme tu le sais déjà, c'est un très bon élève et il apprend vite. La prochaine fois, peut-être que je te laisserais entendre sa voix se briser quand il jouit de se faire prendre par derrière comme une petite catin bien serrée. Oh, tu n'imagines pas combien il devient étroit dans ces moments-là. Combien il te veut à l'intérieur de lui. Toi, Stanford...  
\- Tu es...abject.  
\- Oui..., répondit Bill en lui léchant le cou. Tout comme toi. Et bientôt, tout comme lui. Mes chers petits esclaves...  
Il donna une petite poussée en avant et le sexe de Ford pénétra aisément.  
Dipper se redressa vivement dans la toile en poussant un cri, les jambes tendues.  
\- Aaaaaah, lâcha Ford dans un râle.  
\- C'est bien...c'est très bien, le complimenta Bill en lui caressant les cheveux. Brave petit monstre. Vas-y maintenant...  
Il s'écarta, laissant Ford savourer ce qu'il avait fait, le goût de l'interdit et du chaos.  
\- Montre-moi comment tu baises, Stanford Pines.  
Le vieil homme renversa la tête en arrière, une expression d'intense souffrance sur le visage, et empoigna la taille de son petit-neveu, avant de s'enfoncer brutalement dans son derrière jusqu'à ce que ses bourses claquent contre le postérieur rebondi.  
Un trémolo s'échappa du bâillon du garçon...qui ne cherchait déjà plus à se débattre.


End file.
